Components which are commonly known as “saddles” are used in building construction to anchor and support pipes to suspend the pipes from the structure of the building. Saddles spread the force of a hanger across a portion of the pipe to minimize the force applied to a particular location. Saddles are typically attached to the ceiling above the supported piping by straps, clevis hangers, roller hangers, trapeze hangers, or strut type support systems.